Prophecy
by RecluceIsle
Summary: A baby abandoned in a field in the middle of nowhere is rescued by a wandering pokemon and brought back to live with its owner. As he grows older he must find out the secret of his past and his destiny.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Any and all things Pokemon don't belong to me, sadly. I'm only borrowing them for awhile.

Ch. 1 The Beginning

The moon cast her gentle down on the flower covered field. The long green grass gently danced with a breeze to an orchestra of small nocturnal bug pokemon. Overhead a young noctowl flew on silent wings in a slow but steady circle. Finding nothing that it could eat it peeled off ignoring the bundle that was lying in the center of the field. After all, the bundle didn't look particularly edible and while small, was still too large to carry off without effort.

A few rattata's crept out of their hiding place and quickly gathered around the bundle in curiosity. Chattering among themselves they sniffed at the bundle and a few began to climb onto it. One of the younger ones crept up to the head and, seeing something sticking out, it dared a small nibble. This woke the bundle up and, at the sight of the strange creatures surrounding it, it let loose a scream. The rattatas scattered with small shrieks of their own.

Though the scream had done the job of scaring off the rodent's it also attracted the attention of a nearby persian who was out hunting. The persian quickly and silently followed the sound to the field where the bundle was still screaming in fright and now hunger. Slinking over to the bundle it stared down at it. It slowly lowered its head and took a sniff. The persian backed off a little at the tantalizingly familiar smell. It sat down, tail twitching lazily, it's head tilted slightly to the side as it tried to figure out the smell. It finally placed the smell. A few months back some pokemon trainers had come to the field though it was many, many miles from any kind of human settlement. They had come to see if there were any pokemon here that they didn't have and to train theirs.

She had just had a litter the week before and, after carefully hiding them, had gone hunting. She had thought that her three little ones would be safe. The trainers had let out their pokemon. One had a growlithe and was using its keen nose to sniff out hiding pokemon. She had been about to jump on the rattata that she had cornered when she heard the distressed cry of her babies. With a shriek of outrage she quickly rushed of to defend them, lowly growling in anger and worry. The trainers growlithe had found the kittens and they had caught two before she came back. She had arrived in time to save the last one. She quickly jumped between the pokeball and her last baby using a slash attack to destroy it. Growling fiercely, she charged at the growlithe in a zig zag pattern that confused the pokemon. She jumped in the air avoiding a flamethrower and landed on the growlithes back. The pokemon panicked, jumping around and running in circles in an attempt to dislodge her, ignoring its trainers cries. She bit the back of the pokemons neck and dug in her claws. She jumped off just in time for the growlithe to roll over and quickly used slash. The trainers deciding that it was better to keep what they had decided to run off and get the injured growlithe to a Pokemon Center rather than continue to fight with the enraged mother.

She snarled with rage and slowly lifted a paw, claws out determined to get rid of the potential threat to her last kit. She was thrown to the side by a pokemon that had been passing by. Getting back to her feet she growled at the pokemon that was crouching protectively over the bundle. The houndoom growled back. Deciding that it wasn't worth the fight the persian departed with one last hiss. The houndoom kept growling until it couldn't sense the large cat type anymore, then it slowly stood up and backing off of the bundle took a gentle sniff before bending its head and gently lifting the bundle up its mouth. It quickly took off making sure that the bundle wouldn't fall. It had to stop a few times to secure its grip but eventually made it to a small cabin in a clearing in the middle of the woods.

Smoke was rising from the chimney and a few pokemon were grazing near the door to the shack but the houndoom ignored all the greetings and queries that were directed at it. The door was closed and setting the bundle down the houndoom started to scratch at it making a sad whining sound in the back of its throat.

There were sounds of someone moving inside and the door opened to reveal and elderly man. He stood slightly stooped and had a limp in his left foot. Wrinkles covered his face, though most were laugh lines around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. He had stark white hair that was slowly receding to the back of his skull. He reached a wrinkled hand down and firmly petted the houndoom making sure to scratch around the ears. The houndoom leaned into the caress slightly, panting with pleasure.

"So you decided to come back, eh boy?" he asked. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The houndoom looked down and the old man followed his gaze.

"Well now!" he exclaimed in astonishment. "What do we have here?"

He knelt down and gently picked the bundle up. "Where did you find this baby, Houndoom?" he asked in wonder.

The houndoom grinned in pleasure happy that his friend was happy. "Well, I needed to go to town anyway may as well see if this is anybody's."

The old man quickly turned and shut his door. "I want you guys to make sure no one goes into the house, I'll be back as soon as I can." He told the pokemon that were gathered around his house. He waited for their various different forms of assent before reaching for the whistle he kept around his neck. He quickly blew on it and waited patiently.

Soon enough a gigantic bird pokemon swooped down into the clearing. It rubbed its head against the man and laughing he scratched its cheeks. "Hello to you to Swellow. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take me to town as fast as you can. Can you?"

The swellow bobbed its head in affirmation and the man got onto it's back. As the swellow started to lift off the houndoom went insane. It began barking and running in circles. "Would you like to come Houndoom?" the old man asked.

"Houndoom." The pokemon replied and the old man quickly got out a pokeball and recalled him.

"All right Swellow," he said "let's go!"

"Swellow!" the bird type replied and they quickly shot into the distance headed toward the town with the young baby safely asleep in the mans arms.

Please. R&R.


	2. The Search

Ch. 2 The Search

Swellow landed just outside the town in a swirl of dust. The old man was quick to slide off of the pokemons back mumbling about his age and how was too young for this. He gave the swellow a quick pat with one hand. "Thank you my friend. I appreciate this. You don't mind waiting out here for me do you?"

The swellow shrugged, a rather funny gesture that made the man laugh. After thanking the bird pokemon once again the old man set off into the town. He stopped when he felt a slight shaking on his belt and quickly released his houndoom. It glared at him as it shook itself, making it's displeasure known.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot about you. You seldom travel in your ball, so I tend to forget when you do." The houndoom just continued glaring. "Will you ever forgive me? I don't know what I'd do without you. Why I bet I'd be completely lost." The old man had decided to appeal to the dog pokemon's vanity, which was very large.

The houndoom considered this and finally barked happily. "Houndoom!" it cried. This woke up the baby which had been sleeping. It immediately started to cry. "Oh, now look what you've done!" scolded the man. The houndoom hung it's head.

"Let's just get to the police station. Officer Jenny should be able to help." The pair quickly hurried to the station that was in the middle of the town. Heads popped out of windows and people opened their doors at the sound of the wailing baby.

As soon as they entered the station Officer Jenny was there. "What do is making that noise, Mr. Coal?" Officer Jenny yelled. She gasped as she got a closer look. "Why do you have a baby Robert!"

"My houndoom found him somewhere near my property, I'm not quite sure where. I came to see if anyone had lost a baby." The baby was still crying so he asked if there was any formula around.

"I'm not sure. No one's had a baby hear in years. The youngest child we have around here is Derek, the Shingles' kid, and he's getting a trainer license next year. I'll try to see what I can find." She quickly left and Robert was left to try to calm the child.

'This shouldn't be to hard,' he thought 'after all I did raise Elise. Now, how do you get babies to stop crying? Um, you feed them. No, I don't have anything. Um, change their diapers?' Robert quickly checked and was relieved to find the diaper clean. 'Okay, um, play with them! That's it!'

He started bouncing the baby on his knee, making sure he had a good grip so that the child wouldn't fall. His efforts were rewarded when the babies cries turned into slight hiccups then, finally, into small laughs and gurgles.

It was after the baby had been entertained that Officer Jenny came back, a bottle in hand. "Here you go Mr. Coal." She said with a bright smile. It took me awhile, but I found some. He situated the baby so that he could support it with one arm and hold the bottle with another. The baby started eating right away.

"Now we have another problem. What are we going to do about the baby?"

Officer Jenny didn't answer. They both looked down at the child watching as the baby burped once, gave a little coo, and promptly fell asleep, one small hand clutching Roberts shirt.


	3. The Decision

Ch. 3 The Decision

After much debate it was decided that Robert would care for the young baby, while Officer Jenny would try to find his real parents. Robert quickly walked out of the station, glad that he could leave. He'd never really liked being around people, preferring the company of mother nature and her children, the pokemon. Houndoom seemed to materialize out the shadows by the side of the station, grinning with pleasure.

"Well now. That was adventurous. Let's get to the store." Though the town was miles from any large city, they had enough visitors, mainly pokemon trainers coming through in search of new pokemon in the fields and mountains that surrounded the area, that they had a decent sized store, as well as a pokemon center and police station. The town also had a few small restaurants, and one hotel.

Robert entered the store, houndoom trailing after him, and went to the counter. "Hello and welcome to the Blue Peak Mountains store, how can I help you?", the sales clerk asked in a friendly tone.

"Well, I would like to know if you carry any baby supplies."

The girl looked thoughtful for a minute. "I'm afraid not sir. There isn't really a big demand for that kind of thing around here. The closet store that I know of that sells that kind of stuff would be the Celadon City Department Store."

He politely thanked the young woman and left the store. He immediately headed off for the Shingles. They were old friends of his, Marie had been Elsie's best friend and was his goddaughter. He still ate dinner with her family every other Sunday, and spent Christmas with them. He had been sad when her parents had passed away a year ago.

He knocked on the door and heard a cheerful coming. He smiled. Marie was a wonderful young lady. She opened the door and gave him a hug. "It's not Sunday yet, Uncle Robert." She said, then she blushed. "Not that I mind you coming, but you usually don't."

"I know. I have a favor to ask. Do you think you could baby-sit for me?"

Her eyes went round. "Of course, but… I didn't know you had another child."

Robert started telling the tale once again as he was ushered inside. He sat down at the table and was almost done, when he was interrupted by a scream of joy.

"UNCLE ROBERT!" Then he was enthusiastically hugged by Marie's son, Derek.

"Guesswhat!guesswhat!guesswhat!" the child said. "I'm going to get my license next month. I'm gonna be a pokemon master. I'm gonna be as good as you. And when I have all my pokemon we can have a battle and don't feel too bad when you lose, because I'm gonna be even better than you and I'm gonna have a"

"Derek!" Marie exclaimed. "You just interrupted Uncle Robert! That was very rude. I want you to apologize. You can tell Uncle Robert your story later." Derek, looking ashamed, quickly apologized.

"It's alright. You know, Houndoom's outside and would love to play with you. I bet if you ask your mother she'll let you out to play."

Marie was assaulted with puppy dog eyes, and quickly relented to the boy's obvious joy, who quickly ran out of the room.

"HOUNDOOM!" he yelled heading out the door, "MOM SAID I COULD PLAY WITH YOU! LET'S PLAY POKEMON BATTLE!"

Marie shook her head as the door closed, and the yelling was muffled. She smiled in amused tolerance and listened to the rest of the story. "I would love to baby-sit him. It'll bring back memories. What's his name?"

"I think I'm going to call him Jacob. Jacob Matthew Stone."

"That's a lovely name. You should get heading out. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"Thank you and you're right. I should be back early tomorrow morning at the latest, Swellow's pretty fast. Do you mind if Houndoom stays here as well? He would hate being in his pokeball the whole time, and I'm afraid he'll get lost if I let him out."

"Of course he can stay. It'll give Derek a playmate. Now you better go."

He thanked Marie once again and left. He quickly scooped Derek up into a hug, and told him to be good. Giving Houndoom a pat on the head he told his faithful pokemon to stay here and protect the family. As he left he heard a small whine, but kept walking until he reached the edge of the town. Once there, he took out the whistle, and blew one note.

He had to wait only a few minutes and then Swellow was there. Climbing onto the birds back he quickly told it to head for Celadon. Then he settled down for the ride, deciding to take a short nap.


	4. The Shopping Adventure

Ugh… sorry it took me so long. I had writers block, but here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I just wish I did.

The Shopping Adventure

Robert made it to the outskirts of the city in record time. He had Swellow land got off stretching his sore muscles. He started walking into the city when he felt a tug on his sleeves. He turned around.

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. Thank you for the ride Swellow. You're going to be sticking around right?" The bird nodded its head slightly and rubbed its head against Roberts' chest. Then it took to the air with a thrust of its wings. Robert turned around and started walking into the large city. Robert looked around as he headed towards the tall department store. He saw a few rattatas in the alleyways, as well as some meowths. Children were running around everywhere, most with parents running after, and there were a lot of trainers around.

As he got closer to the store the amount of trainers seemed to double, some with their pokemon out and others in groups. He walked into the store and immediately went to the reception desk. He had to wait a few minutes as the lady dealt with a few others.

"Hello welcome to the Lilycove Department Store. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I was wondering where I would find baby things. You know, cribs, clothes, bottles, that kind of stuff."

"Hmm, I think we moved baby things to the second floor. You should be able to find everything you need there."

Robert thanked the lady and headed for the elevator. He stopped when he saw how many people were getting on. He turned and headed for the stairs. Though there did seem to be less people using the stairs than riding the elevator, it was still a rather crowded two flights.

As he reached the second floor he had to push through the crowd of people that were headed further up. It took him a couple of minutes and he was a little breathless, but he eventually broke through the crowd. He walked toward the first store he saw. Inside he found all kinds of baby supplies. He grabbed a cart and started down the aisles. Soon he had four packs of diapers, four boxes of baby wipes, five cans of formula, and a lot of bottles. He paused to think. 'Okay, now, what else do babies need? I've got diapers and wipes, formula and bottles. Umm, I still need… umm… a crib, clothes, and toys.'

He went up and down the remaining aisles grabbing some baby powder, some soap and shampoo, as well as a thermometer along the way. He didn't see any clothes or toys and there was no sign of a crib. He walked up to the counter.

"I'm looking for a crib, some clothes, and a few toys. Do you know where I could find them?" he asked the bored looking cashier.

"We don't carry those. You can find that stuff in the store across from us. Are you ready to pay?"

The cashier quickly rang everything up and Robert paid. He looked at all the bags. "Do you suppose that I could leave these things here until I'm ready to leave? I don't really want to carry all these around."

The cashier looked at him and grinned. "Nope. We can't let customers do that. Against store policy."

Robert was starting to get annoyed. "Are you sure?" he asked, in as neutral a tone he could manage.

"Yep." The cashier said in a smug tone. Robert ground his teeth together. He started to grab the bags when he remembered something. He stood back up, reaching toward the pokeball he had on his belt. 'How could I forget about that?' he asked himself in amazement.

"Come on out Machamp!" he called as he threw the ball into the air. The four-armed pokemon materialized in a flash of white. "Machamp!" the pokemon roared as he flexed his arms.

"You can't do that!" the cashier yelled as Robert had the strong pokemon start picking up the bags.

"I don't think there's much you can do about it. I'm not young anymore and there are too many bags for me to carry by myself, so if you won't let me leave my bags here while I finish shopping the only other option is for me to get some help. This is my helper."

"But, but…" the cashier trailed off as Robert left the store. Machamp stayed long enough to glare at the cashier growling lowly and shaking one of its free hands. Then it left following Robert. The next store they went to had everything else they needed. Robert got the crib, the clothes, and a whole chest full of toys. He also got a few cans of light blue paint. When he got to the register the cashier offered to have the items shipped to his house. He paid the extra so that he could get it delivered by 9:00. He ended up buying a new bag to carry everything else in. Once that was settled he recalled Machamp. Putting on the bag he quickly left the city.

He was glad to find that Swellow had been waiting for him and quickly climbed up. He was glad to leave the city behind. When he had been younger the city fascinated him, but as he aged that fascination changed and now he strongly disliked it. Laying his head on the swellows neck he was lulled to sleep by the gentle motion of its wingbeats.


End file.
